


Faded

by WaywardRomance



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bands, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Cancer, Death, Emo, Emo Trinity, Heartbreak, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardRomance/pseuds/WaywardRomance
Summary: This is how he wanted to go. With Ryan calm and at peace. He was always worrying about Ryan. His baby. His everything.He took one last look at Ryan's peaceful, sleeping form, and smiled, before his eyes slipped shut, and he took his last breath.And then, silence.





	

Ryan sat, leaned back in the hard plastic hospital chair. His eyes flickering closed every once in awhile, before they quickly flew open again, landing on Brendon's slim, pale form.

He hadn't slept in God knows how long. He's been here with him. But he wouldn't dare leave his side. Not even for a moment. Nurses had to force him to get up and use the bathroom, or to eat. 

He sighed, intertwining his fingers with Brendon' s, messing with the small ring. They had only been married a year. And then this. Ryan cursed every God out there for this.

Brendon's eyes fluttered, and a soft groan escaped his lips, pulling Ryan out of his thoughts, and back to reality. He forced a happy smile, speaking quietly. "Hey, baby.. How're you feeling? Nurses said you've been improving!" 

Brendon smiled weakly, squeezing Ryan's hand with every bit of force he had in his body. "Ryan, I know I'm dying. You don't have to lie." He mumbled, shakily pulling Ryan's hand up to his lips to kiss it. 

Those words broke Ryan's heart. He hated those words. He refused to believe his baby was dying.

"Shh, Bren. Don't say that. We're gonna get the band back together. Remember? All of our plans we made? You aren't dying." Ryan whimpered, dropping his head as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Brendon hated it when he cried.

Brendon just shook his head, still smiling. God.  
Always smiling. He was even smiling the day they told him. When Ryan asked him why, responded with, "I have to stay happy and strong for you. Have to keep you calm." And of course, Ryan was never calm. "Ryan, do me a favor. Shut up and kiss me." He whispered.

Ryan leaned forward and gently placed his lips to Brendon's, almost beginning to cry again when he felt Brendon rest his hand on his cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. 

Brendon pulled back and smiled at him, eyes full of love, but no longer filled with life, like in previous years.

"I love you, okay? I really do. Sleep. Please? I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, giggling softly after a moment. "You can't get rid of me this soon."

Ryan pecked his lips once more, then his forehead, before leaning back in the chair. He took Brendon's hand his, squeezing it gently. 

" I love you too, Bren. Always will." He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

But he didn't notice that Brendon's grip on his hand slowly softened.

Heartbeat getting slower.

This is how he wanted to go. With Ryan calm and at peace. He was always worrying about Ryan. His baby. His everything.

He took one last look at Ryan's peaceful, sleeping form, and smiled, before his eyes slipped shut, and he took his last breath.

And then, silence.


End file.
